The Expedition
by The Steam Engineer
Summary: Meet four non-ordinary personalities on the biggest adventure of all time, Stellan, Rail, Green, and Kalos as they set sail on the ship The Forgotten One toward a cavernous part of Equestria in search for answer to one of Celestia's many curiosities. What lies beyond our horizon? The team runs into many puzzles and complications, but nothing is stopping this brigade.
1. Chapter 1

"OK and this one?"

In the room 3 ponies, a grey earth pony, a white unicorn and a yellow Pegasus, are sitting in from of a desk with seven ID papers. The grey one takes one of the paper on the table and read:

Kalos ga-dolam

Gender: Male

Species: Griffin

Age: 32

Personality: Probably the shyest Griffin of the cooking equestrian college, He won 3 equestrian cook competitions and have worked with the cake family for 3 years (and survived to Pinkie Pie!) He grew up with a Pegasus father and a Unicorn mother from Las Pegasus.

Accolades: Won three international cooking competitions, Private Chef for many royals.

"Looks like we have the cook for the expedition!" says the yellow Pegasus.

"Now for the environment specialist…hmm this one looks gratifying" The Unicorn passes the paper to the two other:

Green Star

Gender: Mare

Species: Unicorn

Age: 19

Personality: She goes to the Celestia special institute for gifted Unicorns where she found the interest for the environment. She probably read all about nature, species and elemental book of all Equestria. She works for the Everfree forest research center in the botanical division.

Accolades: PhD in Botany, Herbals and Healing Certificate Acquired, Spent 10 years in a free housed research facility. Achieved highest level of notification by the SSR.

"Perfect" said the Pegasus and the earth pony in unison.

The grey pony takes the other paper.

"Hmm lets me see, we have the cook and the environment specialist. We need a scientist and a steam mechanic specialist. For extra insurance you know."

"I think I have the scientist we are looking for." says the Unicorn and give to the gray one a paper where you can read:

Rail "Gustus" Wind

Gender: Stallion

Species: Pegasus

Age: 20

Personality: Being a scientist he takes and evaluates every situation carefully, and hates to have something go badly, not panicy he tries his best to fix it as fast and as effeciantly as possible, really tender if he shows it, but mainly is pretty well hoofed all around.

Accolades: PhD In Biological/Microbiological Sciences, Won 10 Math-Science Championships at 12 years of age, Masters of Applied Mathematics, Valedictorian in all fields.

"Look like a good one, and for the engine specialist?"

"Hum... take a look of this one" say the yellow Pegasus

The grey pony take paper from the Pegasus hoof and read:

Stellan BlueGears

Gender: male

Species: Pegasus

Application: Left mechanic wing

Gender: Stallion

Age: 20

Personality: be a trouble magnet, he always in the most awkward situation you can get. But, he the best Steam Balloon mechanic of equestrian and this is for that Princess Celestia forgives him for all trouble he makes.

Accolades: Master Steam mechanist, Won 10 young engineer's competition at 10 years of age, Doctorates in Engineering and Steam Mechanics.

"That is not the one who burned half of the steam balloon into the storage building? Are you sure the one from the REA not a better choice?"

"Yes is he and yes, I'm sure this is the good choice we have made, this Pegasus is the best expert in steam machinations you can found in all Equestria!" says the yellow one.

"OK, mares and gentlecolts, we have the most probable team of all time, I'm sure we found the perfect match for this mission. A Unicorn, a Griffin and two Pegasi, that the team we need for this griseous task!"

"Miss Red Burst? You can send the letters to the postal service yes?" Says the grey pony to the Unicorn, who says:

"Of course! Mon chere, I will send them right now."

Her horn began to glow with a red aura and the four letters disappear from the table.

"Let it be done." They all say in unison.

**Act 1: Meet the team.**

**Stellan:**

Stellan reads the neatly folded paper for the hundredth time today, how in the world did the princess choose him out all Pegasi? I am probably is the worst flyer in all Equestria! Why did she not choice the Pegasus from the REA? He a lots better than me! He can make stunts like is was nothing but breathing. But ,no! She choice me! Stellan, the most insufficient flyer the world has ever seen. Reading the letter with the royal stamp again:

_Dear Stellan Bluegears,_

_We are looking in all candidate and after deliberation we made ours choice._

_Congratulations you have been selected for a mission of high importance. You are the most qualified in all to bring this mission to the final point. _

_In this letter you found the address of the complex and your nexus to enter. You are to be on the deck for 14:00 tomorrow flat. No waiting will be tolerated!_

_Have good day and we see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_The Selection __Team_

Wow, after I read this and finaly understand that this is not a prank from Pinkie Pie, Stellan ran to pack stuff like he has a manticore after him, he jump to the bed room and begin take thing he mean need for this mission, flying google, check, shampoo, check, oil bottle, double check, maps, check and my steam engine plans, check!

"Alright! All checks made, hmm…I feel like I miss something….nah." I stuttered

Stellan packed all of his things in the saddle bag gave a last look to the shop, gave a look to the wonderbolt poster, turned his head to right to look at little baby, an extreme pressure balloon engine. Stellan reminds himself when he had made the blueprints, just the blueprints take him 2 years to complete, and after 3 years of hard work making the engine parts and 2 hours for the engine assembly. Stellan remind the joy when the engine came to life in a loud bang.

Stellan turned himself to the light control panel and with an audible sigh he turned all the lights off and left the shop after locking the entrance.

He trots about 1 hour before reaching the train gate, normally, when a Pegasus want travel without using they wings (extremely rare) they take the steam balloon. Being a Pegasus, Stellan, receives a lot of staring from other ponies, not "oh you have something on your mouth stare" a stare more like a "What!? A Pegasus taking the train and not the balloon!? What the buck is going on!" stare.

Stellan doesn't give a buck of this. By the way being a handicapped Pegasus, he knows that comes with a bad side, like the other ponies reaction to the handicap.

Stellan patiently waits for buying a train ticket when he hears a little unicorn filly voice say:

"Why does the Pegasus not have a normal wing?"

Immediately followed by the filly's mother:

"Oh my! Never say that again Sweetie, that is not a nice thing to say to anypony!"

Stellan immediately says:

"Hahaha, that's ok, I'm used to this, she is just a little filly, she is just curious and it's true I'm not like the other Pegasi"

Stellan turns his head to where the little filly is and says,

"You know, I'm not normal because when I was a little colt, my parents and I had a steam balloon accident."

Stellan gets close the filly and say with a murmur,

"Do you want know a little secret of mine? "

The filly make a yes with her head.

"Now all balloons scare me like hell." of course that not true.

The filly starts laughing hysterically.

"Do you want a ticket or not? Because now you are blocking the line!" said an angry voice behind him.

"Oh, sorry about that, yes I want one ticket for Canterlot"

"That 4 bits." The counter pony said.

Stellan takes the bits and gives it to the brown stallion and he give him the yellow train ticket in return.

When he turns back to leave, the mare tells him:

"I'm so sorry again mister?"

"Bluegears, Stellan Bluegears, but you can call me "the weird Pegasus with a fake wing" if you want." I proclaimed.

"Hahaha, I never can call you like that, Mr. Bluegears." She suggested.

"Bah, just call me Stellan, have a good day!"

"Good day to you too." and Stellan gets inside the train.

**Rail wind:**

My usual days consist of the basics, with a dash of work and organization. I'm a shut-in to be frank, never really leave my domain. Strangely enough I get a knock on the door, mail? I hope so, I've been expecting my new vials for a while now.

"I'll be there in a minute." I muffled.

I shuffle my papers neatly and vials unstilted. Walking over to my door I peep a bit just to see who it might be. A mail mare I never saw before dressed in a peculiar suit. Opening I rely caution.

"May I help y…." Cut off by the mail mare as she opens a briefcase with a letter.

"This letter contains important documents that are to be shown to nopony other than you are we clear." She said with a strong voice.

"Ahem…yes ma'am?" I mumbled.

"Learn to speak up…" She turns around. "Have a nice day."

I turn around closing the door. "Rude." I look at the letters seal and recognize its caliber. My eyes widen as I shut the shutters and enter my common area. Wonder what this is about, I don't get mail with the royal seal for nothing nor often. I carefully peel the seal and begin reading, it follows:

_Dear Rail "Gustus" Wind_

_We are looking in all candidates and after deliberation we made our choice._

_Congratulations you are selected for a certain mission of high importance. We have found you the most qualified in all for bring this mission to the final point. _

"Me most qualified?" I muffled.

_In this letter you will find the address of the complex and your nexus to enter this complex. You are to be on the deck for 14:00 tomorrow flat. No waiting will be tolerated!_

_Have good day and we will see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely, _

_The Selection Team_

"Selection Team…that sounds quite familiar." I mumbled to myself.

As I shuffle through and through staring at the clock seeing time slow down. I gather some suitcases and glass care boxes.

"Doesn't explain what we are doing; better pack everything essential to my "qualifications" just to be safe." I say while loading some vital gear and clothing.

I still ponder what the mission at hand is, but I can't be late as I am never late. Gathering the final vital elements of gear I walk outside stretching my wings a bit, waving down the taxi pony. Quickly I gather my thing upon the trunk and signal him to the said address. As I rode, I pondered, am I doing this alone…Selection Team, so it must be a team? Quicker than I thought it would be I was there already. I pay the taxi pony and walk toward the facility.

"Place looks well-guarded…" I gulped staring at the many guards above and below.

Approaching the door is a familiar face. The same mail mare, except not in the same apparel I approached.

"Nexus…" She stuck her hoof out.

"Here we are." I handed her the nexus and she scanned it, itself incinerating.

"Your room is number 9 Mr. Gustus." She stood aside.

"You can call me Rail." I gestured.

She gave me a blank stare. Leaving it at that I walked into my room relaxing…trying my best to do my best on whatever lies ahead. I hope I don't goof up.

_**Stellan**_

"HALF DAWN ROTATION! NIGHT GUARDS TAKE LEFT DAY GUARDS RIGHT!" says a yelling voice in a speakerphone.

I get out of the train and, weird, I don't see any other ponies around. Just me. Alone in a creepy place.

I begin trotting to the station exit when a see a taxi pony just in front of the station entrance with a the same mare who give me the letter, but in military look apparel .

"Mr. Gears?"

"Oh, you can call me Mr. Blue, joking ha, you understand? You call me , but my name are Bluegears and I'm blue….ha….you…know…Mr….blue…he…ha…..ha…"

"Yes. Very funny." says the mare with a blank stare.

"Now get in, we have lost enough time speaking."

"Cold bitch." I mumbled to myself.

"Do you have something to add?" says the mare with an extremely oppressing stare.

"No,no nononononono never!" I say mischievously.

"Perfect! NOW GET YOUR RUGGED FLANK IN THE TAXI!"

"YESS MA'AM!"

And I fly faster than Rainbow dash in the taxi.

Those take no more than 1 hour to get to a strange big white building.

"Are we here? " I say when I get out of the taxi fallowed by this blank stare bitch.

Stellan head up and sees all the guard on the wall with bows and other weapon he never see.

"This is a lot of guards!"

"Yes we here do not joke with security measures but, before we go more far, nexus please."

"Nexus?"

"Yes, your nexus." She stated.

"Did you mean this weird thing in the letter?"

"If for you a plasma ID card is a weird thing, yes this is the thing,"

"Do your eyes blink sometime? "

"Why do you ask this very irrelevant question?"

"Because, during the entire trip from the train station to here, I never saw you blink one-time."

"I just blink when I need too."

"Shit, you probably have the driest eyes of Equestria!"

"We get use to that." She countered

"…..I guess it's okay."

She take the nexus and scans it, Stellan make a surprise jump when he see the nexus itself incinerating.

"WHAT THE BUCK BY CELESTIA SAKE IS THAT SHIT!"

"Security measure. Sir."

"Shit! You don't joke when you say you not joking with security."

"Your room is the number 8 just in from in from of Chamber 9"

"You don't say!" I said sarcastically.

But when he turns himself, Stellan see nopony around, without the guards of course.

When he turns again, he saw the door number 9, and saw they are not completely close and see one big eye in the crack checking him.

"Excuse me!"

**RAIL**

Silent in my room, oh so silent, I unpack my things and dress up a bit more formal. Who knows who I am…we are, going to meet in just an hour. Making sure I'm premed and prepped I trot over to the wide crystalline mirror hanging on the wall facing my nest. I walk into the bathroom which was really nice, Silver trimmed metal sinks with granite tops. There was amazing art hanging from the walls and a glorious aroma floating in the air. Using my right wing I pick up my brush and begin combing my mane and tail making sure it's completely untangle and worth of the audience of Princess Celestia herself. Using the soft blue cloths provided complementary to the room I wash my face, muzzle, ears, eyes, and even my neck a bit.

"Well, not bad Raily, looking good…I guess." I stuttered.

I later here some voices and a taxi pony arrive, another team member maybe? What or whoever they are they seem to have made a scene. I trot back to the mirror double checking making sure every detail is in place, wouldn't want to look sloppy in front of a anypony, especially this pony we are seeing it seems. Listening to the noises outside while trying to fix my façade I heard another voice that I have yet to hear, a stallion it seemed. I sit back down waiting for any notification on whether I can leave the room, I was hungry. About twenty minutes pass and somepony bumps into my door, scared me a bit I looked over. I didn't get to catch the face or anything but it was a pony for sure. Must like shiny things, he was wearing something, an anesthetic maybe. Ouch.

"Goodness, well at least I'm not here alone anymore. I'm getting annoyed with the silence." I said peeking through my door.

Trying to look around I face across to "Room 8" where the stallion is staying it seems. I was right, an anesthetic…WING. Must have been in a horrible flying accident, or, well I don't know but it must have been awful to have such a vital part of you gone.

"Oh my, its looks ravishing, but…I feel bad." I whispered to myself peeking. I figured to at least try to get acquainted with the Pegasus. I creek open the door.

"Excuse me, Gears is it?" I whispered.

_**Stellan**_

I hear a very little voice just behind me, a turn myself to face the new one. He was another Pegasus, very clean looking, and mane, and tail, coat, all perfectly styled. I noticed he had a pair of red classes on his muzzle. This pony pretty much looked like one of the scientists' out of Cloudsdale University.

I realize he wanted an answer from me

"Yes, it is, but you can just call me Stellan, Mr.?"

"Ah excuse me, my name is Rail Gustus Wind, but you can just call me Rail"

"Alright, Rail, are you here for the expedition?"

"Yes, of course, but I really don't know why nor the objective."

Shit, this Pegasus looks so much wiser than me!

I hear a loud groaning.

"What is that?"

"Oh my, sorry it was me, or well my stomach I'm just a little hungry. I was on the way when I saw you or a least, heard your voice."

"We can go together! I'm hungry too"

"Capital!" said Rail.

As we trot together in the complex for thirty minutes searching for some place to eat.

"I can't believe they do not have any place to eat in this complex!" Stellan exclaimed.

When I say that, I move myself to the left when a little pin on the wall blew one of my mechanic wing steam pipes. I got myself being repulsed off the wall in front of Rail.

_**Rail:**_

As Gears flew my eyes widened and I froze a bit. His wing was pulled and steam was bursting frantically form a couple of pipes. His crash with the wall in front of startled me for a bit.

"Oh sweet Celestia are you alright? Anything hurt or well broken, shattered for that matter?"

I use my wing to carry his and my hooves for him...trying to thrust him upon my shoulders.

"I hope nothing broke or anything, its looks really intricate and expensive at that."

"No no, I am ok I am ok. Just, these stupid pins, been causing me problems ever since I got the damn thing. What can I say, better than nothing at all right?" Gears applied.

I set Gears down over near a table and check him out a bit seeing if anything was wrong, he hit the wall pretty damn hard. Staring at his one mechanical steam shifted wing I could not help but be dazzled by the craftsmanship. The gears, cogs, springs, steam automatons, etc. He and or somepony else did an amazing job on the anesthetic wing.

Excuse me, Mr. Gears, who did such magnificent work upon your wing there…it is absolutely stunning I might say." I say while gently picking up some of the pieces that flew off as he made impact. Giving the pieces back I also notice some other gears, but much more of accessories than actual work of the body, I am assuming he is an engineer of some sort. Not to mention his cutie mark is 3 cogs. So if we have an engineer for this mission we are prepping for, who else are we going to need?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stellan:**_

I thank Rail for helping me, without him I probably will be laying on the floor on all fours helpless. He gave me the gears I lost on impact and I caught his facial expression. This pony is for sure intrigued by this wing.

"Thanks a lot and before you ask the question, I lost my left wing in the mountain in a horrible steam balloon crash, where my parent lost their lives." I added.

I can see the compassion and sadness in his eyes. Almost as if he wanted to shed some tears.

"I was the only survivor of the crash but, on impact one of the rotor flew away from the primary engine shaft and before I can even move, I was hit be this big fan piece and that cut off my wing."

I took a deep breath before continuing to tell him what happened.

"They found me half dead and alone, blood stained and without a wing. They tried everything on the way to the hospital to save my wing but...nothing worked. One day a mysterious stallion from the Steam Mechanic Institute made me this deal, if he teaches me all he knows, he will make me a new wing. I accept the deal and one week after he came to me with this bad boy." I said touching my wing.

"Well sure, it's not perfect, but its work perfectly fine, when I get the pin or cutting object out of range of course, blasted thing always gets me into these messes."

We laugh a little and after replacing the falling parts of my wing I finally see where the cafeteria is, finally. After that ordeal I'm just happy we found the restaurants inside this place. We are starving!

Rail and I make our way to the cafeteria areas when all of a sudden I got side-swiped by something or somepony and found myself to the floor…again.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry my dear, are you hurt?" says a very melodious voice.

I get my head up and see the pony that hit me, and boy it's a beautiful pale green Unicorn.

**RAIL**

Well I should've known he would know that I was going to ask "that" question. I am sure he hears it more than he knows. Handing him the pieces he tells me the story behind the wing. I was awed and saddened by it completely, to lose your most treasured limbs and your parents all in one accident…it must have been terrible. Holding back my emotions the best I can, a tear was shed; quickly hiding it with my mane I continue listening.

"My goodness, that is horrible. It is a good thing everything, well mostly everything went well. That stallion helped at least. I'm sorry for your lose Stellan." I murmur.

I take another look at his magnificent mechanized wing and admire it. Not perfect? I think it is. The mechanics and design is probably the best I have seen, or well the first I have seen. I'm sure such a piece would get anypony into endeavors they do not want; it's such a huge piece. Not to mention its steam powered, so I bet it can have that effect of making you stand out from the crowd. Looking back up I see the cafeteria's restaurants.

"Finally my good friend, foo..."

Before I could finish I hear Stellan plop on the floor again. Turning around I was about to hasten a reply but was stopped by the presence of a mare.

"Hey! Watch where you a…" I stopped.

**Green Star**

Spending most of my life outdoors, it comes naturally to me, pun intended. I am your average independent mare, but with a twist. Some ponies call me Miss. Green Thumb time to time simply because my passion is botany. I actually come from a long line of botanists, my mother being one of them. On one passionate evening I was out studying some fungus and roots until I got a notice from my intern. I walked to my offices and my intern gave me a letter, with the royal seal.

"Never have I gotten a letter like this one before. Clocksworth, may I ask who sent this letter?" I addressed.

"A mare in suit ma'am, no name." he replied.

Starring back at the letter and seeing the royal seal, it must have been from the princess, or at least somepony from their caliber. Levitating the letter and opening it neatly I read its contents in my head. After rereading it twice, it hit me. I was needed for a mission? What mission where a botanist is needed for? For assurance I read it again.

"Oh my, this is most certainly not my normal cup of tea. Clocksworth, could you gather my traveling cases please dear. It seems I will be gone for a while."

"Yes ma'am" He replied.

Walking over to my storage, I gather what I deem necessary for this mission. The letter does not even say who we are working for or who we are meeting when we get to this…place. I gather my petri dishes, test tubes, flasks, and everything else that refines my qualities as a botanist. Clocksworth returns with my cases and I quickly and very neatly begin to pack them.

"Clocksworth call the cab if you will…I do not want to keep the "team" waiting on me my dear." I add.

"Right away Miss. Green." He replied trotting off to the phone.

My horn glows as I levitate all the items again neatly rearranging some so the fragile items will not crack or break on the way there. I hear my intern signal me when the cab arrived. My horn glows as I carry my luggage to the taxi. Before leaving I appoint my intern to watch over everything and give him the keys to the lab. I get in the cab and tell him the address. It was a long ride but I arrived safely and hopefully my precious glass did as well. It was a beautiful building to be honest; I see mare and 2 guards at the door must be security, the mare looks like a brute. Using my magic to gather my luggage I trot over to the door and was stopped by the mare.

"Show me your nexus please." She said with a demeaning tone.

"Ah yes, this…thing is it?" I stuttered.

The mare just stood there with a blank face with no charisma at all. She took the nexus and it incinerated into thin air.

"You may enter, Chamber 5 is yours."

"Ah yes, err well thank you." I mumbled.

Entering the doors the vast open entry revealed itself. The décor was marvelous, the ponies so posh, except that mare, and the aroma was wonderful. I look down the hallway and see the chambers all numbered. Walking down the thin and very tall hallway I spot my chambers.

"Oh dear~ is that gold?" I asked myself.

Before arriving to my chambers I accidently bump into somepony. How could I have been so foolish? I place my thing on the floor and see who it was. A Pegasus with a marvelous mechanical wing attached to him. As much as I wanted to touch it, it would have been rude. He was not alone, another Pegasus, more neat than so was sort of just staring at me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry my dear, are you hurt?" I said softly. "I do hope I didn't damage that wing of yours. It looks amazing by the way."

_**Stellan:**_

"Oh its ok, I'm not hurt...this time and thank you for the compliment." I gesture.

"This time? What do you mean?" Green Star adds.

"Never mind, it was just a little accident with a pin on one of my steam pipes."

"Oh, I hope nothing is broken, look expensive."

"Oh...are you hungry? We are searching for something to eat, are you in?"

"Of course dear, the ride here was…distasteful to say the least, not to mention long and arduous." Green explained.

"Cool, let's eat!"

"Looks like we meet an agreement, oh where are my manners, my name is Green Star Head Botanist at the university in Trottingham Outskirts."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Stellan Bluegears and his name is Rail wind"

I turn myself to Rail and close is hanging jaw.

"Mr. Rail? You come to eat with us or are you auditioning to be a statue?"

"Oh! Excuse me, I was thinking of something…else." Rail exclaims.

We made way in the cafeteria and we found the place full of ponies. We finally spot a free table in the corner of the cafeteria, a nice marble table with some gold and black silk cloth over it flowers accenting the middle. After one hour of waiting in lines, we sit at our table with our meals. Rail had a fancy plate of tossed hay with steamed vegetables and an apple tart side with a whip cream topping with a fondant royal seal, Miss Star had a nicely tossed salad with the freshest greens and some fruits added amongst them with some lightly buttered breadsticks that looked fresh from the oven. Stellan had a Mayflower and Daisy tart with a lavender bay sandwich. We begin eating at our own paces when we hear a faint voice behind us.

"Sorry is it ok if...of course if you want to…If I can sit with you?" the voice stuttered.

We turn head to the voice origin and see a black and white griffin with a plate of fruit. He was huge in size, lean, muscular tone, and a soft voice?

_**Kalos**_

"What am I going to make today? Vegetable omelet or hay soup? Hmm, let's cook the omelet and a hay soup with a garnish!" I say to myself.

I take a casserole and put water in it, I move myself the ingredients closer and take some hay powder and put two tablespoons of it in the water which turns into a gold colored liquid. I then take some secret herb of mine and put it in the casserole, instantaneously erupts a beautiful scent.

"That's done, now to start on that omelet."

But before I need the eggs, the very moment of touching them I hear a knock at the door. With a loud sigh I go open the door and found a pony in a uniform, before a can say something the mare asks:

"Are you the griffin Kalos ga-dolam?" she stated strongly.

"This is he. I'm actually the only griffin in Ponyville, did you know that?"

"Fascinating...this letter is for you and your eyes only are we clear?" she said with a blank expression.

"O...Okay…" I take the letter and walk back inside the kitchen, I open it I see the royal stamp on the top.

"Hmm, why does this have a royal seal?" I try asking the mail mare but the mare disappeared like a ghost. "The royal stamp ...huh."

I began reading the letter:

_Dear griffin Kalos ga-dolam,_

_We are looking in all candidates and after deliberation we made our choice._

_Congratulations you have been selected for a mission of high importance. You are the most qualified in all to bring this mission to the final point. _

_In this letter you found the address of the complex and your nexus to enter. You are to be on the deck for 14:00 tomorrow flat. No waiting will be tolerated!_

_Have good day and we see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_The Selection __Team_

_P.S bring your own meat's we don't supply meats at the facility._

"Bring your own meats? OH!" I palm my face. "Yes of course ponies are vegetarian. Looks like I need to pack my things, some recipes, brush, some dried meats, cooking cloth and some travel gear maybe some other things." I ask myself.

I close the store and left a letter to the cake family explaining what was happening. When I close it was already little after midnight. I take a look at the sky admiring the beautiful night Princess Luna brings to us, I strap my stuff to my back, take a swing to the air and began fly up in the crisp night toward Canterlot.

After three hours of non-stop flying, I finally land in front of a really well guarded complex. It was a humongous complex with heavy security and a beautiful façade. I begin making my way to the entrance door when I suddenly hear a voice I hear before, the mail mare.

"Welcome to the Celestial Research Complex, please can I have your nexus?"

"Do you mean this weird thing?" I exclaim.

"Yes the 'weird' thing, your nexus please. "

"Well, let me found it. It's here somewhere."

I ruffle through my knapsack tossing the contents around when I spot a radiating red key.

"Quick! We don't have all the day by Celestia sake!" she yelled.

"Y…Y…Yes ma'am "I hasten and pick up the red key. "I FOUND IT!'

"Good for you, the nexus if you will." She holds out her hoof.

I gave the rude mare the 'nexus', she scanned it with some weird device and the incinerated it in front of me.

"Welcome, you're in Chamber 3, enjoy your stay Sir."

I enter the complex and turn my head to ask the mare a resolving question, but she vanished yet again.

"How she doing that!?" and I made my way to my chambers

I found it quite easily, during my walk to my chambers I found some oil on the floor and metallic scratch on the wall, but I don't think much of it, probably a little accident. I unpack my things in the small room. In the room I have a bed, worktable and bathroom costumed for a griffin. It has sturdier floors and wider rooms and bathroom, with a higher ceiling.

After I have unpacked all my gear I make a quick stop to the bathroom cleaning myself up, and man was I hungry shortly after. That three hour flight took a toll on my stomach. I finally found the cafeteria after following some signs that were way too high to read even for griffins. After some time of waiting I finally was able to acquire some fruits, I began to make my way toward the pony mass and noticed the same oil stains on the floor, I follow them and they brought me to a table with a red striped blue mane and dark blue coat Pegasus, a light blue dark blue striped black manned Pegasus with something metallic on the back and a really beautiful light green Unicorn.

I cautiously make my way towards them asking:

"Sorry is it ok if...of course if you want to…If I can sit with you?"

_**Stellan**_

"Well, if it's ok with everypony I don't see problem, everypony ok?"

Rail and Green nod and allow our new acquaintance take a seat with us. I turn myself to Rail and ask him:

"So, what brings you here Rail?"

"I received a letter from here informing me I was selected for an important mission of which I know very little about, you?" Rail stated.

"Actually I received the exact same type of letter, are you here for the mission to Miss Green Star?" I ask to the green unicorn.

"Indeed, exact same letter and like Rail stated, very little knowledge of the objective."

"Me too I received the same letter." peeps a soft voice. We turn to the griffin, who, instant takes red color.

"Oh, s…s…sorry I did not mean to disturb you, please excuse my interruption." The griffin muffled.

"No, no actually I'm happy you are talking too because I have these questions, who controls this mission, how big is this team and what is the objective?"

"I really don't know my friend" says Rail.

"Good questions you put on the table, sweetie." says Green

"I don't k…know, sorry" the shy griffin states.

_**Rail**_

My initial reaction to such a huge griffin was that I was astonished and to see how shy he was. Well multiple personalities are in us all I say. Placing his physical attributes aside I sort of adore this new comrade of ours. He may be shy but he is quite the gentleman.

"So, did you fly all the way here?" I question.

"Oh, uh yes about three hours' time…it was arduous. It was dark too, I was a bit afraid but I managed to fly faster placing my fear aside." He mumbled.

"Well three hours must have taken a toll on you. Are you not tired?" I say eating a piece of my dish.

While I continue eating dish I could not help but keep peeking at Miss Green Star, she was just so full of light and beautiful. Was this a…no it can't be we just meet, plus we have bigger things on our plate to worry about right now and a mission we know little about and a pony or whoever we are about to meet not to mention is this the whole entire team, here? Despite her glorious ambiance I have to focus on what we have to do right now.

"I am a bit tired." He muffled.

"I do hope your wings are in good condition, as I am sure they are…you are quite big, no offense." Green Star added.

"So when are we meeting this pony or whoever we are meeting any…"

Before Rail could finish somepony on the loudspeaker announced the arrival of a colonel. We all set our eyes on the stage with the searing spotlight and a tall rough looking mare appears. It looks like she has been through many wars and conquered much land for Equestria. She was wearing a green vest with so many medals in honor of her battles most likely. She had the most scarred and torn facial features I have ever seen on a mare, but what can I say she is a war mare. I can only wait to hear how strong her voice is.

"Will the excavation team show themselves?" She shouted.

I was right, strong…voice.

"I guess that is us guys." I whispered.

As we four shuffles our way through the huge frontal crown toward the stage we stood in front of all the others. The griffin shook a little us knowing he is quite the shy one, Rail was stout, Green a bit disgusted at the war mare's appearance and Stellan just there in his own world.

"You four are the team? This is a disgrace."

"Excuse me…" I stopped Green Star before she finished whatever sentence she was about to spout.

"You have something to say whelp?" She demanded.

"No ma'am nothing at all." Rail mumbles.

"I thought so."

I stared at green and she stared back. We shared a look and then paid back attention to the mare.

"It'll be best if we just listen to her Miss Green Star" I whispered.

She nodded and we listen further.

"Well then if you are it then listen very fucking closely. The royal highness wants you four retards to go where nopony has gone before. Where? Well ponies and bird…you heard of the corner of the world that nopony dares talk about or even mention its name right? That is where you four are going. What is it actually called? Hope it doesn't scare you little shits. It is called the Realm of Lost Dreams."

"That does not sound good." Rail mumbles.

"You four as declared by the royal highness are going to fly the fuck over there and see what lies beyond. You will record all of your finding and bring back evidence of what might prove useful for our future, as well as yours. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am" We say in union.

"Good…you set sail 1900 hours tomorrow. Celestia be with you."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Meanwhile in a dark cave:**_

"They are coming for us, I can feel It." whispered a brigand.

In the dark of the cave, a door with two statues wait in front of a big arch made of black stone with a ruby eye in the center of the façade. One of these statues is a Pegasus in armour with the lunar emblem on the side and the other one, a Pegasus but in robes and a solar emblem.

"Shush, you're going to wake up the master!" another brigand stated.

"Don't worry my good brother; it can be an earthquake and he is not going to wake up."

"You probably right, but we should still be cautious. "

"I'm always right my little brother."

"So what is going happen if your premonition is right?"

"If they come here, I don't give a bit for their souls"

"Like the other before?"

"Yes like the other…"

"That is sad brother; I cannot forget the cries of the others who came here."

"Me too good brother, me too "

And the echo dies in the darkness of the cave…

_**Stellan:**_

After the very interesting meeting with the war mare and take acquaintance of the mission more or less clean objective of the mission, we make way toward to meet the ship and the crew for the travel we have prepared for. We pass through a long tunnel to finally get on the steam ship storage shed. The place is in fact very big like two or three hoof ball stadiums with three doors on each side of the place. In entering the cargo bay I can see other ships about five altogether, about three cargo and two transportation ships.

I turn myself to the stallion who lead our group and question him:

"I don't see our expedition ship here are you sure we are in the right place?"

"Yes sir! "The Forgotten One" is the biggest and the most beautiful ships within the celestial fleet. I used to be the captain of her so long ago." He said with a slight sorrow of voice.

We pass the other ships on the deck between ships toward an exit door. When we are outside, I cannot believe what I see. He said the ship was the biggest ship of all, but I never expected it to be that big! Estimating the front to back it can be four times longer than the complex. On the side you can see some canon trap and steam exhaust pipes, whose purpose release ton of steam for propulsion. On the deck we can see over twenty crew busy to load some spare parts, some boxes of food , water, and I guess I have saw my bag in the hooves of a young mare crew getting inside the under deck. The guide made way to the bridge between the ground and then the ship deck. When we reached the deck the crew begin salute them with some "Hey welcome!" or "Wow we got a weird guest onboard". The second one is when they see me and my big friend of course.

After some minutes of waiting we got finally welcomed by the captain of the ship.

"Hi and welcome onboard of the Forgotten One, my name is Iron Rose" say the white maned red Unicorn with captain uniform lavished with many medals and ribbon.

"Hi captain Rose, I'm Stellan Bluegears, here you are Mr. Rail Wind, Miss Green Star and Mr. Kalos. We are happy to meet you." Stellan blurted.

"That is the team? A retarded handicapped Pegasus and is friend a huge egg head out of the bunch, a dandy Unicorn and a Griffin more like a chicken." Say a very rough voice behind the captain, who in the back rolls his eyes.

"Team let me introduce you mister Chisel Grit the cart pony for the expedition." says the visibility shocked captain "…and don't listen him he just in bad mood today, very bad."

"Dexter, please come here and show our guest to their chambers over there please."

And then out of a door appears a violet teenager earth pony appears making us sign a leger and then we follow him.

We make way in many corridors and rooms and I have been lost after ten minutes. We stop on the first floor where the tech equipment is placed and Dexter looks at Rail and Green.

"Here are your chambers Mr. Wind and Miss. Green, here you have all you need for the research you will be conducting." He states.

After the short talk, Stellan and Kalos continue following the young pony to the second floor in which we made our way into two or three corridors to finally reach the door of what looks like a kitchen.

"Here is your area mister Kalos, your room is adjacent to the kitchen, the door just beside the ovens."

Kalos takes a look inside the kitchen and his room and before Kalos said something to Dexter and began making his way to the back of the ship with me after him.

"Hum...I know this sound, that's a steam engine sound! We are going to the engine room!"

We reach the entrance and I stunt when a see the engine seize. It's big like a freaking house! Its cogs, its gears, the pistons!

"Here is your quarters Mr. Bluegears, you can find a bed and your belongings in the room beside the hydro pump on right side of the engine. So, my job is done here, have a good day." He said quietly leaving.

And the little one disappeared in a blur.

I look in the room and I find a tool box with all the tools needed to repair all type of engines and it parts, on the left side of the room I can see a window to the exterior with a control panel behind for all things electrical. I slowly trot to the window and with a sigh I say to myself:

"Let the expedition begin~" and when the captain gave me the go sign with a communication crystal just inside of the engine control panel, I push the cranking button and release it when the engine come to life with a loud bang.

"That lovely sound" and I begin to laugh alone.

**RAIL**

The sheer mass of ships that caught my eye was just stunning to anypony's eye. As I turn in every direction there were beautiful ships and glimmering masts with hefty crews, and I mean hefty, the bulkiest stallion and mares and a few other species I have ever seen in my life. Skies seemed to be in more than spectacular condition to fly for both winged creatures and ships.

"Wow just look at today's weather, beautiful is not?" as I stare at Green Star.

Admiring the view was short visited as very stout unicorn came to words. She had again more uniform than others I have seen, and a nifty hat that looked like to me a captain's sailor hat. Maybe she is our captain? Nevertheless I listened closely. I was right; she was the previous captain of the ship. I bet she was the best one as well based off all those shiny medals on that uniform, forty to fifty maybe. Shortly after the speech and a detailed layover of what is going to happen I hear a grumpy pony behind Iron Rose. He called me an EGG HEAD! Placing that comment aside I looked ahead and disregarded knowing that Iron Rose told us he was in a less than great mood anyway. After yet another small talk a pony came out of the lower rooms of the ship and was told to show us to our rooms.

I look toward Stellan, "Oh I bet our chambers are going to be lustrous don't you think?"

We were told to sign a piece of parchment and so we did, not asking why of course we didn't want to sound more annoying than we apparently looked. I signed it and waited for the others to do the same. Time went by slowly and we followed Dexter as he was called further inward into these really long narrow corridors. Looking from left to right as we progressed through the corridor they're multiple storage and crew were seen. The teenager pony stops and turn left a bit.

"Here are your chambers Mr. Wind and Miss. Green, here you have all you need for the research you will be conducting."

"W…wait, this is our chambers?"

"Yes Mr. Rail, you and Miss Green will reside here in these chambers. Have a good evening." He states trotting down the hallway with the others.

"You two have a good time." gestured Stellan.

I stay standing still for quite some time thinking about the situation.

"You ok dear?" she softly spoke.-

"I…I am okay, just a bit dazed about the mission at hoof."

Recapping what was said by Iron Rose, I try not to think soft for Green Star. Placing my gear and flasks in proper order and place I collect my chemicals and such placing them in order my acidity. Getting all of my things together I bump into Green Star almost breaking some of her test tube vials.

"Darn…I'm sorry I am bit clumsy today…and..."

"It is okay dear, we all make mistakes, plus the ship even still is a bit wobbly don't you think?" She said staring at me.

I nod as I stare back into her beautiful powerful eyes. Wow Green Star sure is one mare you cannot stop staring at. Of course I seriously doubt a pony of my caliber would ever have a near chance with her. I barely met her and I already have butterflies in my stomach. As much as I would love to talk more to her we have this mission to deal with and I seriously doubt anypony would have enough time for a relationship now of all times.

"Yeah for some reason it is, must be all the loading they are doing."

I look around for the bed as most of the room was a huge lab and barely any of it resembled an actual room until I found a door to the side of a wall. I open it softly as I do not know if it was a closet or not, peeking in I see a dresser and a couple of nightstands with…a single bed.

"Oh dear…we are going to have to share this aren't we…" I said to myself.

**Green Star**

Goodness it surely was a marvelous view and there were so many Pegasus ponies and muscular earth ponies as well below. The only unicorns I saw were far up toward the towers controlling manifests. Taking a good look around it was nothing I ever seen back in the forests. We had the occasional ship bring us the supplies for annual research facilities but that about accounts for what I am seeing here. Another mare takes the stand, a war mare again it seemed…her ensemble sure stated that. She gave us the rundown of a few regulations and all that jazz about safety and some head points of the mission. Shortly after I heard a crude voice behind her say mean things about us. Called me a dandy unicorn! I may be dandy but I can handle myself you know. Shortly after Iron Rose called upon a young earth pony from under the docks it seemed. He was much smaller than the other ponies around and much…squeakier. It seemed his duty was to get us to our chambers on this marvelous ship we are on. He made us sign some parchment, but I put little mind to that and so I followed.

I turn to Rail "I bet the rooms on here are luscious and luxurious."

The "team" and I follow the tiny earth under the ships top level and into some narrow and long corridors. Walking through the moist halls I saw many rooms and many pony folk and other creatures I have never seen before. I turn to my left I saw many earth's doing heavy lifting and to my right some unicorns and other life forms doing preparing and mechanical work. Surprisingly my room was first…well our room since I am bunking with Rail Wind it seemed. The young pony told us the laboratory was our and left shortly after without a trace. I walked in and studied the laboratory's layout and made sure we had everything we need, which I am sure we did this is a top notch ship we are on.

"My goodness look at this laboratory Rail is it not just magnificent. It has everything, some things we don't have at our lab in the forest." I said with cheer.

"Yeah some of this equipment I have yet to use."

"Where exactly are the sleeping areas? Would you mind checking around for me darling?"

"Of...of course." Rail stuttered.

Placing some of my thing in a corner I scope out more and admire the vastness of the lab and what it had to offer. I hear Rail shuffling in the back and wanted to check up on him. Walking toward the back I hear him stutter some words and I look in the back room seeing only…one bed.

_**Kalos**__** :**_

After we met the unbelievable rude military mare and learned about what the mission is going be, the group begin to make way to what I saw is the docks. Of course when we pass I mean all the ponies look at us like we are from another planet and I mean I see one begin to pray to Celestia or Luna, I really don't know. When I finaly reached the docks door to the outdoor, I can't believe what I have in store for of myself. That was probably the most enormous and vast ship I ever seen, it was like two or three complexes long! We follow our guide to a transport platform linked to the ship's side. When we finally get hoof or in my case claw on the deck it really doesn't surprise me by the stare of the other crew, I just ignore it. Not long after "the stares" we get welcomed by a red mane white unicorn, who for the first time since I was on board looked at me like I was a long lost friend.

After some mission talk and after getting insulted by that grumpy old pony, he calls me chicken! If only I could show him what type of "chicken" I was, but Stellan give me a stare that said "Yes, I know I want kill him right on spot, but that is not a good idea".

We got guided by a slender purple pony inside the monstrous ship.

The first stop was for Mr. Wind and Miss Green's laboratory and room. After some chat we leave them alone. Stellan got closer and says to me in low silent voice:

"Looks like our friend Rail is going to have a good time!" Both of us begin laugh to the awkward coming for the poor Pegasus.

"If I have not noticed right away, they have only one bed in the room" I say

Now this is Stellan, the young earth pony and I begin to cry out of control laughing.

After we calm down and make our way in many corridors, we finally reach a steel door of what looks like a kitchen. The little pony in front of us explains to me where my room was and leave me alone in this beautiful paradise. All over the room was white tile and clean, the room hade two ovens, that are actually just beside my room door, in front of the oven I can see a very large fridge full of all the ingredients from around Equestria, in the center of the room I can see a big table with the entire pantry you need to cook.

After I take a look of all the stuff in the kitchen, I judge it was time to visit my private room; there was a full griffin size bed, a workstation with some place for my cooking books, a night stand, a dresser and bathroom.

I was so happy to be there. Here I have all I ever want, a complete kitchen, an important role in a mission and the most important of all I finally found a friend who cares about me. I was daydreaming heavily as I felt the ship completely shake.

I guess we have begin our travel, good bye Ponyville, good bye Canterlot, please Celestia promise me we come back alive...

**Green Star**

Well I knew there was going to be a flaw in the "room" situation and I found it quite quickly. As much as I do not mind I do not know what Mr. Rail thinks of it to be honest. I sort of giggled at first but then when I saw his facial expressions I knew something was either bothering him or very much pleasing him…whatever it is I am curious to find out.

"Something wrong Rail? You seem a bit…well blank in the face there." I nudge.

Twisting and shaking his head. "Uh no, it is just seeing that there is only one bed, I was wondering how arrangements of the room will go, I would gladly sleep somewhere else and let the lady take the accommodations of the room."

"How kind of you Rail, but there is no need for that, look at the bed it is pretty much big enough for all four of us really, there is no need for you to cast slumber on the cold damp metal floor. We can share this bed no worries." I giggled.

"Ah uh…very well if that is what you suggest I will abide. That aside, I cannot wait for this expedition to start I am curious on what lies beyond the mountains to the east, I never been past them." He states with excitement.

I nod and walk over to my luggage unpacking about to conduct a little experiment of mine, the test subject, you guessed it…Mr. Rail. Lifting my largest of my bags at the exact moment of Rail staring over I teasingly lift my flank really high waving my tail toward him. As I expected a huge amount of red filled his face and quick reaction of turning around. I knew I suspected a little something extra when he saw that there is only one bed and his expressions dealt him out for that matter. I have yet another solid experiment to settle this for myself.

"Rail~ If you may be ever so kind to help me with this bag, it's quite heavy and I cannot lift it all by myself, can you help me~" I giggle.

"Sure…uh wow that is a big bag."

"I know dear…can you lift that area carefully it has very fragile equipment." I say moving closer to him in sultry.

"Of…course…"

I can see him staring at me all fancy like; I know he likes me now. I'm done for now but tonight will be the final test for him. He is much stronger than I thought he was for a little guy. He handled my bag quite easily and pleasantly.

"Thank you so much dear…you can return to your duties." I wave.

As I watch he returns to his station delicately I can see him still very red in the face. As I lift my bags and lay out my clothing the ship starts to rumble of sorts. If we are taking off I can only imagine what Stellan is doing. Bracing myself I call over to Rail.

"Are we departing already?"

**Rail**

Shifting through our very confined room space since the laboratory takes up about eighty percent of "our" area; I cannot help but imagine what deed is dealt on the sleeping situation. I can hear Green Star rustling through something so I decided to go check on her. Right when I get there she had a particular look on her, something was up.

"Uh no, it is just seeing that there is only one bed, I was wondering how arrangements of the room will go, I would gladly sleep somewhere else and let the lady take the accommodations of the room."

Why did I blush, why? I knew she saw it ugh what is wrong with me. Not to mention she wants us to share the bed, no good is coming of this for me I know it. Tonight is going to be a long one for me, very long. Well the good news is that the bed is quite big so maybe I can establish my side of the bed I guess. I have to change the subject quickly before I say something I might not want to.

"Ah uh…very well if that is what you suggest I will abide. That aside, I cannot wait for this expedition to start I am curious on what lies beyond the mountains to the east, I never been past them." I say excitingly.

Receiving a nod I walk over to my area. Whew nothing odd happened. Shuffling through my vital and very fragile glassware I place some out in an intricate order based off of volume and capacity. Finally getting that out of the way I wipe my fore head from such tension of handling such fragile ware, I hear Green Star call me from the distance in the lab…I hope it's not something embarrassing. Walking over, what do you know?

"Need so…"

I was introduced to…her graceful flank of precious emerald green.

"Rail~ If you may be ever so kind to help me with this bag, it's quite heavy and I cannot lift it all by myself, can you help me~" she giggled.

I trotted right into her trap.

"Sure…uh wow that is a big bag." I stuttered.

My goodness it was one of the heaviest bags I have ever tried to lift. That is mares for you; they need their makeup, mane products, hooficure care products, and the whole thing. Why not try being a big stallion now and then. I trot over trying my best to pick that heavy square bag of hers. As heavy as it was I use my knowledge of physics and let it do the work.

"There you are Miss Green Star. Thank you I will return to the room preparing for departure." I say trotting away.

Right when I return to the room she called me over again…mares. Trotting back the ship was very rocky and unstable. I had to spread my leg apart from one another just to stabilize…I don't think Miss Green knew that. I walked over and held her a bit.

"You ok Miss Green?" I giggled.

I hear a faint voice say something about departing. We wait out the duration of the rocky shaking and we both holding one another stare out the window as the ship dances through the clouds. About two minutes time Miss Green lays her head on my shoulder. Does she like me too? Score!


End file.
